Cliché
by FaBiiOoLiixX
Summary: San Valentín. Bendito aquel que invento la fecha y bendito aún más el que invento el amor, lástima que no incluyó un manual de cómo declararte a la chica que no puedes dejar de mirar en clase y por la cual estas a punto de reprobar el año.


_**Universo Twilight y personajes ® **_**Stephenie Meyer**

…

_**Cliché **_**by FaBiiOoLiixX**

Hoy era 14 de febrero, en efecto San Valentín. Bendito aquel que invento la fecha y bendito aún más el que invento el amor, lástima que no incluyó un manual de cómo declararte a la chica que no puedes dejar de mirar en clase y por la cual estas a punto de reprobar el año.

En fin, me encontraba sentado en el banco del único parque en Forks, congelándome debido al frío y aún no había señales de ella. Había planeado por meses este momento y ahora que estaba aquí no estaba seguro si seguía siendo buena idea.

Sé que es cursi declararme precisamente hoy, pero bueno, fui educado a la antigua y que se le va ha hacer.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca notando que llevaba más de 10 minutos de retraso, suspire. Solo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, con lo "suertuda que es" fácilmente se perdió en el camino.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro, si, esa era mi Bella, una hermosa morena de ojos chocolate que se había robado mi corazón con una sonrisa. Ella era todo lo que jamás me atreví a desear y estoy decidido a conseguirla.

El sonido de pasos acercándose me alertó, rápidamente mi mirada se torno a aquel lugar y mis pupilas brillaron al divisar los bellos bucles caoba tan distintivos de ella.

Traía las manos metidas en las bolsas del abrigo, seguramente para guardar calor y su mirada concentrada en el piso.

Regrese mi vista al frente. Muy bien, aquí voy. Mis manos comenzaron a temblarme sin control, tranquilo Edward, solo es una declaración. No es el fin del mundo, digo, que es lo peor que puede pasar ¿qué me rechace?

Ok, esa era una mala posibilidad, mejor sería no pensar en.. - **¿Edward? **- ..ello. Alce mi cara y encontré a Bella inclinada levemente hacia mí con traslucida preocupación en sus facciones.

**¿Te encuentra bien?** - mi cerebro no registraba nada más que su magnífico rostro de corazón a centímetros mío - **¿Edward?** – vamos debes contestarle a menos que quieras que piense que eres estúpido.

**Ammm...** - brillante Edward, ¿cómo es que conseguiste adquirir palabras tan profundas? - **Estoy bien, yo... No es nada**.

¡Cobarde!, es lo que soy un maldito cobarde **- Mira, sé que no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo **- si tan solo supieras - **Pero, si tienes problemas puedes contar conmigo, ya sabes donde vivo y que soy la hija del jefe Swan, además se dar buenos derechazos** - no pude evitar reír con ella después de ese comentario - **así que si te soy de ayuda búscame** – la sonrisa que me regalo después de su discurso derritió por completo mis miedos. Le diría lo que siento y aceptaría lo que sea que ella quisiera darme.

**Entonces me voy, nos veremos en la escuela** - me regalo una última sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

**¡Espera!** - su cuerpo giro de nuevo en mi dirección y centro su mirada en mi. Muy bien respira... Es ahora o nunca Edward… ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

**Hay algo… En lo que puedes ayudarme** - apreté los puños para tomar un poco de valor.

**- Dime** - el hecho de que sus chocolates estuvieran fijos en mi no ayudaba mucho a mi control y determinación.

**Isabella Swan** - de inmediato su cuerpo se puso rígido - **Esto te parecerá raro ya que nos conocemos hace apenas 1 año. Bueno, 1 año, 8 meses, 3 semanas 12 días, 6 horas y 42 minutos para ser exactos** - **Pero yo**… - traje saliva nuevamente mientras me preparaba para soltar de una vez por todas "la gran declaración" - **yo... Quiero decirte... Que** - ella esperaba, ahora bastante confundida, pero con la dulce paciencia que la caracterizaba. Miró directamente mis ojos y me sonrió mostrándome comprensión. En ese instante me di cuenta de que tan profundos eran mis sentimientos por ella, así que se lo diría sin importarme si era correspondido o no - **estoy total, completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.**

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato de ese adorable carmín que tanto me cautivaba, mientras sus ojos se abrían con la sorpresa tatuada en ellos.

**Edward**… - apenas fue un susurro de sus dulces labios, pero para mí fue como el mejor de los arrullos - **Yo... ¿esto es una broma?** –

La mire mientras fruncía el ceño - **¿Acaso parece una?** - yo no le veía el chiste a mi situación, así que no entendía a qué demonios se refería.

- **Pues yo... espera, si esto no es una broma seguramente será una apuesta** - mi expresión se volvió de completa sorpresa, ¿cómo fue que de todo lo que le he dicho llegó a esa conclusión? - **así que si lo es, ya lo sabía yo, tu cara me lo dice todo. Déjame decirte que no creí que tú fueras así, lo esperaba de Emmett, Mike, Eric, Tyler e incluso de Jacob, pero de ti...** -.

Mis ojos seguían abiertos y a estas alturas yo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, ¡vamos! Lo único que yo quería era que ella supiera de una vez por todas lo mucho que la amaba, entonces se daría cuanta que ella me amaba igual y saltaría a mis brazos para por fin regalarme ese beso con el que había soñado desde que la conocí. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto?

La oí bufar e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y siguió con su camino. Fue cuando al fin logre reaccionar.

**Espera** - tome su brazo firmemente y la obligue a encararme – **No entiendo a que viene todo esto, nada de lo que te he dicho a sido en broma y no creo que alguna vez apostará con algo parecido. Así que dime, ¿qué demonios te lleva a pensar eso? **- quizá estaba siendo algo agresivo, pero me molesto demasiado que pensara eso de mi.

El sonrojo apareció de nuevo, a la par que agachaba su cabeza evitando mirarme - **Pu… Pues tal vez sea el hecho de que en lo que llevamos de conocernos me has hablado ¿que serán? Mmm... ¿Unas 8 veces?**

La mire serio, ella tenía razón. Pero... ¿cómo explicarle a la chica de tus sueños que cada que coincidías con ella te ponías tan nervioso que las palabras simplemente se negaban a cooperar?

Bien Edward, ahora tendrás que contarle a esta hermosa y perfecta castaña dueña de tus fantasías, lo vergonzoso que era permanecer a su lado debido al efecto que causaba en ti.

**Si... Bueno... Eso… Ammm**… - vamos termina con esto de una vez. Solté lentamente su brazo - **Lo que pasa Bella es que tu real realmente me gustas mucho** - ella por fin me miró a través de sus largas pestañas y como ya era costumbre sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso rosa – **Desde el primer instante en que te vi, en la ventanilla de servicios escolares, junto al jefe Swan** - abrió un poco sus ojos y me miro fijamente por lo que me parecieron horas.

**Entonces** - sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún mas - **¿hablas en serio?, Yo... ¿en verdad te gusto? **- sus ojos no abandonaron los míos en ningún momento y de inmediato sentí ese nudo en el estómago seguido del vértigo que su simple presencia provocaba en mi siempre.

**Yo...** - ella comenzó a morder su labio inferior con sus ojos trabados en los míos y entonces perdí el control - **En verdad te amo, mucho, más de lo estoy seguro jamás amare en mi vida** - me acerque lentamente con mi vista fija en su apetitosa boca.

Esperé a que ella efectuara el siguiente movimiento. Entonces sucedió, Bella sonrió, con esa sonrisa coqueta que solo le vi aquella vez en que convenció a Mike Newton para que le dijera al profesor de Educación Física que las clases de baloncesto eran peor que el olor proveniente de sus axilas. Todo por una cita, que gracias a dios, jamás se llevó a cabo debido a la carta que el director amablemente escribió a los Newton sobre el comportamiento de su niño. Sin mencionar las 3 semanas de castigo que esto le acarreó al pobre Mike. Aunque quien puede culparlo, bastó esa sonrisa y tres palabras susurradas por la dulce Bella para que Newton se trasformara en zombi.

Sus brazos se amoldaron alrededor de mi cuello y su rostro se acerco al mío sin que sus labios abandonaran la que desde ahora sería mi sonrisa favorita. Y yo solo pude cortar la mínima distancia que aun nos separaba y besar sus labios como tantas noches anteriores había soñado. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la apreté lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo, quería que se fundiera por completo con él y no dejarla ir nunca.

Lentamente y después de lo que me parecieron horas de entera felicidad, Bellas se separo de mi, solo lo indispensable para hablarme y sin que sus brazos abandonaran un segundo mi cuello – **Mas te vale Edward Cullen que esto no sea una broma** – y sonrió. Sonrió como solo ella puede hacerlo, como estaba seguro solo los ángeles podían hacerlo.

**Créeme preciosa, jamás eh hablado más en serio en mi vida **-. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y en ese instante confirme lo que desde hace 1  
año, 8 meses, 3 semanas 12 días, 6 horas y 42 minutos supe con seguridad, que no importaba el que solo tuviéramos 24 años y una vida por delante para vivir, yo la amaría por el resto de mis días y mas allá de la eternidad.

**FIN…**

…

**Hoy es día de ponerse al día (jajaja)…**

**Este fic lo tenía desde hace mucho… Hace como 2 san valentines jaja…  
Pero pues bueno, por cosas del destino (la uni) no lo acababa…  
Y como ahora llegaron mis vacaciones largas decidí terminarlo y subirlo…  
No es muy largo y creo que quedo demasiado sencillo, pero ya ustedes me dirán si les gusto o no…**

**Tal vez Edward quedo un poco mandilón pero pienso que es tierno que este enamorado de ella desde hace tanto y que fuese amor a primera vista…  
Jajaja…. Y ahora ya saben el porqué del título…**

**Bueno si mas que agregar me despido y gracias de antemano a las personitas que lleguen a leer este fic…**

**Fabii :p**


End file.
